1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated ceramic electronic component mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, laminated ceramic capacitors have been made increasingly larger in capacitance and smaller in size along with the performance enhancement of electronic equipment. A high-dielectric ceramic material, such as barium titanate, is used for the purpose of the large-scale capacitance increase of a laminated ceramic capacitor.
The high-dielectric ceramic material has piezoelectricity and electrostriction. Accordingly, mechanical strain is caused when a voltage is applied to the laminated ceramic capacitor using the high-dielectric ceramic material. The laminated ceramic capacitor vibrates in some cases due to the above-mentioned strain. As the result of the vibration propagating to a circuit board, the circuit board may vibrate at a frequency near 20 Hz to 20000 Hz which is an audible band of frequencies, thus causing noise referred to as acoustic noise.
In the capacitor described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-65820, an electrode land on a circuit board is divided. In addition, the center of an end surface of the capacitor and the electrode land are not joined to each other. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-65820 states that a location where the amplitude of the vibration of the capacitor ascribable to the above-described strain is highest is the center of the end surface of the capacitor. Since the location of the capacitor where the amplitude is highest is not joined to the electrode land, the vibration is unlikely to be propagated to the circuit board.
If the electrode land is divided as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-65820, however, mounting failure may occur if a position where the capacitor is mounted on the circuit board is displaced.
As described above, in recent years, the size of laminated ceramic capacitors has been made increasingly smaller. In a small-sized laminated ceramic capacitor, it is difficult to divide an electrode land since the electrode land is small in area.